


Goth Maid

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gothic, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mistress, Neck Kissing, Stockings, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: There was no denying it, Blackfire knew that the best dinner she could get was a piece of Raven ass.





	Goth Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Based freely on a Raven art made by Shadman.
> 
> This story isn’t canonical, personalities and facts might have been modified to fit this story.

“Welcome home, mistress.” Raven smiled very slightly and quickly went back to her monotonous expression.

Don’t get her wrong, she did like her mistress, worshipped her even, but to allow her emotions dominate her wasn’t something she intended in doing. If anyone had to see her happy would be mistress, in their bedroom.

”Good night, pet.” Blackfire approached Raven and hugged her tightly. She led her hands to the goth maid’s ass, groping  and squeezing her buttocks. Her fingers touched and caressed the soft skin desperately, as if she NEEDED her pet’s ass. 

Raven had a similar feeling to that, she wanted mistress to be constantly complimenting her, she wanted to be touched by her, she needed her mistress because she enjoyed serving her and she enjoyed being her little maid. Raven knew all of that and she wasn’t ashamed, she craved her mistress and sought for her touches and attention. 

When Raven felt mistress’ fingers touch her butt, her heart instantly started to beat faster and her body felt hot, she knew that even the simplest touch of her mistress could get her horny and burning in need. She moaned slightly and embraced her mistress back, both of her arms around Blackfire’s neck, enjoying the feeling of the experienced fingers squeezing her ass.

Raven couldn’t remember for how long she was in that place already, not that she cared to be honest. With help of Blackfire, she created a portal to a dimension where they would be able to live together, far from everyone else. Occasionally she missed her friends and promised to visit them someday, but she’s been making that promise since she got in her new home. 

Blackfire, however, had to go to other places because she needed to take care of both of them and the house, she needed resources and she wouldn’t be able to get them in that dimension. Also, she had missions to accomplish and as much as she liked Raven and liked to spend time with her, she couldn’t stay there forever. She would go out in the morning and come back at night, always there to make her maid feel good and to be pleased by her.

“You have no idea how much I missed this big ass of yours” Blackfire slapped her pet’s right ass cheek and  squeezed it roughly afterwards, finally letting go of that magnificent fat butt.

Raven blushed faintly and smiled slightly. Again, she enjoyed far too much her mistress’ compliments, she craved them, she wanted recognition from her mistress all the time because, in the end of the day, she was her pet, her maid.

”Thank you, mistress. How was your day today?” She grabbed Blackfire’s coat and hanged it, quickly following her mistress around.

”It was a good day, pet but I didn’t bring you a present today.” She saw Raven’s small smile turn back into her usual expression. “But I promise to make you feel really...” she approached Raven, looking deeply into her eyes. Her hand went down to her pet’s cock, squeezing it slightly and rubbing her fingers slowly. “Really good today.” She smiled and left to the bathroom.

Raven felt her blood rushing through her whole body and her heart started to pound fast as it could. She felt her cock getting hard, but she knew there was nothing for her to do with it. Only mistress was allowed to make her cum, and she wouldn’t dare to masturbate against mistress’ will.

Quickly enough, she went to their bedroom to get ready. She took her heels  off and then took her panties off, throwing them somewhere in the room. She wore a black dress and black stockings, her hands and feet had a black nail polish. She laid down on the bed on all fours, her ass all the way up and her face buried on the pillows.

It didn’t take too long for Blackfire to arrive, already naked and her cock already hard.

”Your dinner is served, mistress.” Raven said, wiggling her ass just a tiny bit to entice her mistress.

There was no denying it, Blackfire knew that the best dinner she could get was a piece of Raven ass. She approached her pet slowly and looked at her. Raven was beautiful, everyday and anywhere, but she managed to be even more beautiful and hypnotizing in bed, naked and in all fours.

She first looked at her feet, both of them side by side. Her black stockings had a magical effect over Blackfire, it made her feet even more enticing and pretty. Her thighs were hot, one of the parts she loved the most in her slave. Then, her beautiful, plump and fat ass. Blackfire loved Raven’s ass more than anything, it was simply perfect.

She spent the whole day away from her pet, no point in waiting any longer. She kneeled behind Raven, burying her face in her pet’s ass. She sniffed it multiple times, the smell was like no other, it was good and it was simply divine. Raven bit her bottom lip and tried to remain sane, but she knew mistress could drive her crazy, wanting or not.

Her tongue caressed Raven’s puckered hole and it made her moan, that was her weak spot. Blackfire’s tongue explored her asshole quickly but precisely, she knew exactly how to make her pet feel good.

Raven couldn’t explain it, but having mistress eat her ass was one of the best feelings in the whole world. Her whole body felt paralised and weak, but it also felt incredible, Raven couldn’t describe the sensation even if she tried her hardest. Mistress knew how to use her tongue to give her the best feelings and maybe that’s why she enjoyed Blackfire’s company so much compared to other lovers she’s had in the past.

In the end, the feeling was mutual, Blackfire loved to eat her pet’s ass. The taste was incredible, she couldn’t describe it even if she tried to, it was simply the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. The smell of her tight little hole was also something she couldn’t explain, she didn’t even bother to try and understand why, she just loved Raven and her body.

Her tongue moved furiously up and down, left and right in an unstoppable motion. She was already drunk and hypnotized by that fat, perfect ass, she couldn’t even think straight anymore. Blackfire was making out passionately with her pet’s asshole while Raven couldn’t do much besides moan.

The goth maid was simply overwhelmed by pleasure, she wasn’t thinking anymore, she was simply moaning and pushing her ass against her mistress’s mouth. 

Blackfire led her left hand to Raven’s cock and her right hand to her balls. She jerked her pet’s dick quickly, her fingers squeezing the hard she-meat as tight as she could, her touch was divine and Raven could feel her whole body trembling in pleasure, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. Blackfire also played with her balls, fondling them carefully and rolling her fingers between her balls. She squeezed them as well, carefully to not hurt her pet, pulling them down repeatedly.

By now, Raven’s mind was completely lost, she was drunk in pleasure and her brain couldn’t form a single coherent thought. She knew she was about to cum, mistress’ tongue deep in her ass, her hands playing with her cock and balls, all these combined simply drove her insane, it was too much pleasure at once for anyone to handle.

Raven’s cock throbbed furiously as she started to cum. Her sticky seed staining the black sheets. Wave after wave, her whole body trembled in a drunk motion. She came so, so much. The room was already smelling of sex and cum, the black sheets were now covered in white stains and were sticky.

Raven was breathing heavily, gasping for air even. She was exhausted even though mistress still had to cum. Of course she wouldn’t tell her that, she was her maid and was there to serve her.

Blackfire smiled happily, she had done a perfect job but now it was time for her to feel good. Her cock was already throbbing so much and it was huge. Raven could confirm that it was the biggest cock she had ever seen. Her balls were so full of cum and she needed a good, tight hole to have her seed.

She jerked her cock slightly with one hand, leading the other one to Raven’s asshole. She didn’t need any lube because she did a good job eating her out. She inserted one finger in her ass, instantly getting a response from Raven, that moaned quietly. She moved her finger in and out of that tight ass, it was ready, no point in taking longer than that, she needed to fuck desperately. 

She held her cock tightly, the head pressing against Raven’s puckered hole. She pushed it in roughly and it went in smoothly, that ass was used to her cock after all. Blackfire, groaned in pleasure and threw her head back slightly, she couldn’t get enough of that feeling. Raven’s ass was simply divine, it was magnificent and perfect.

She started to thrust slowly but roughly, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. She needed to be balls deep, she craved it. Her movements were practically perfect after so much time practicing. She knew her pet’s ass far too well.

Raven, again, was completely paralyzed, her ass driving her insane. Mistress’ cock was huge and she knew how to explore its potential to the fullest. The maid simply allowed herself to moan like the whore she was.

The goth maid couldn’t remember precisely how it all started. She remembers she was in a party and Starfire came in with Blackfire. They already knew each other of course, but in that day they talked throughout the whole night like they were the only ones in that place.

She also remembers that afterwards, Blackfire managed to convince her to go to her flat that she had rented for a few days and there they got more intimate. Raven found out how much she enjoyed being a submissive slut and Blackfire realized that she needed Raven, she needed to have her, needed to fuck her.

That’s why Raven enjoys to have her ass fucked so much, it brings her back memories of how much of a submissive whore she is and how much she had grown to love her mistress’ fat, big cock.

Blackfire moaned constantly, her cock going in and out furiously of that tight hole. She could bury herself balls deep by that point and she did it. In a single motion she buried herself to the hilt, her cock fully inside Raven, she could feel her balls touching Raven’s and the feeling was unique. She stood there, balls deep inside her pet’s asshole. It felt so fucking good inside of her, she couldn’t even think about anything besides fucking that ass for the rest of her life. She moved her cock up and down, exploring the tight hole even more as pleasure waves rushed through her body.

Blackfire simply enjoyed the feeling of being in control, being dominant. Maybe that’s why they suited each other, because Raven was a submissive whore and Blackfire was a possessive domme.

She started to pound again, harder and harder, her cock piercing Raven’s ass with no mercy, her hips colliding and her balls touching from time to time. Raven’s cock swayed back and forth with each thrust, her ass was being invaded and destroyed by her mistress while her cock shivered in pleasure, while her whole being shivered in pleasure.

Feeling her ass being penetrated and used as a fuck toy was what really made Raven feel blissful. She knew she was a submissive bitch, but being used as one simply made her whole being finally understand it’s purpose. Every night mistress uses her tight hole to pleasure herself, she knows that she is in her rightful place, being used as a whore and nothing more.

Blackfire’s cock started to throb furiously, she knew she was about to cum. Raven’s asshole clenched around her cock constantly, the tight puckered hole intended to milk her, milk every drop of her precious seed. Her fingers squeezed Raven’s ass cheeks as hard as they could, and with one final thrust, she buried herself in that ass to the hilt, as hard as she could. Her balls touched Raven’s and with a shiver of pleasure, she started to cum.

Her cock throbbed with every wave released, she was cumming so fucking much... Her baby batter filled Raven to the brim, filled her hole completely with her love seed. 

She pulled out slowly, watching every inch come out of her asshole. Her cock was now flaccid and Raven’s gaping asshole had cum dripping out of it. They were both exhausted and needed to rest. Usually they go for more than one round, but this night was so perfect they didn’t need to. 

Blackfire was so enticed with Raven’s asshole that she failed to notice that her pet came again, staining the bed sheets even more. She helped her little goth maid take her dress off and threw it away. She pulled her pet onto her lap and allowed them to rest for a bit. She buried her face into Raven’s sweaty skin, her lips touching her neck, and kissed the area slightly, leaving a trail of small kisses around. Raven smiled and held her mistress tightly, embracing her.

”Thank you, pet. Your ass felt really good.”

Raven blushed and giggled slightly, wiggling her ass playfully on her mistress’ lap, her fingers slowly caressing Blackfire’s hair.

They felt their cocks rubbing against each other and smiled. Maybe that wasn’t the end of the night after all.


End file.
